Here In Your Arms
by mindgames0145
Summary: Next one in my series: Borra Playlist Rated for future chapters Summary: Borra, based on the song Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. Because song is diverse, calls for chapters. This is the first one, at air temple.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Korra was never one to accept gifts well, after all, when I gave her that cupcake and rose she barely showed acknowledgment to them. And Tarrlok's gifts had almost gone completely unnoticed, except by the kids of course, who were playing in the car when I walked onto the property.

"Hi Bolin!" Ikki squealed as she floated herself out of the satomobile and placed herself lightly in front of me. "Are you here to see Korra?"

I kneeled down to her level, "Yeah Ikki, is she around?"

"Oh," her face dropped in thought, "I'm not sure, would you like me to find out?"

"That'd be nice, yes," I smiled at the young airbender, then quickly recoiled…

"DAD IS KORRA HERE!" Ikki screamed, using her airbending to amplify the waves. It made my ears hurt.

Tenzin stuck his head out of the main building, stone faced. He then disappeared. I figured that meant Korra was out, probably looking for Mako. I stood and kicked at the gravel ground a bit. Why did she have to like Mako instead of me.

"She just stepped into a shower" Tenzin's voice seemed to come from above me, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked up and he was mere inches in front of me, but about a head above me.

I took a slight step back so I could look him in the face when I responded to him, "O-okay, thank you sir. Um, do you… would you mind if I just played with the kids until she was done?"

"I don't see that as a problem so long as the children find it acceptable, children?" Tenzin looked at his offspring, glee spreading to their features.

"Yes! Yes! Bolin! Play with us!" Jinora exclaimed from the driver's seat.

"Bolin! Bolin get in! Be our getaway driver!" Ikki squeaked as she floated back into the passenger seat and airbended her sister onto her seat with her, leaving the driver's seat open. Meelo started to make idled engine noises.

"They seem to be alright with this arrangement, go ahead; have fun." Tenzin started to walk away.

"Wait! Can you…" I started to call out.

He didn't turn around, but instead interrupted me as he continued to walk back to the house, "I will tell Korra you are waiting on her."

"For her! Not on her!" I tried to call back, but he was too far away to hear me. I sighed and turned to the kids. "What am I being a getaway driver for anyway?"

The kids get me into their chase; they're a special tactics team for Chief Bei Fong and use their airbending from the shadows to disrupt Equalist meetings and training sessions. Of course, no one suspects that someone is behind these happenings, because the world only knows of Tenzin and Korra to be possible threats through airbending, because who would think the little children of the peaceful councilmen would wreak so much havoc? So I was the getaway driver, driving them swiftly through the city, and getting them from place to place without anyone noticing we were there or what had happened. Of course, in reality, we were all just sitting in the car, Meelo making engine and screeching tire noises, and the girls being enthusiastic, ducking inside the car, then randomly blasting air in different directions.

"Everyone down! The chi-blocker might have seen you!" All the kids duck down and I hunch into the steering wheel as Meelo makes more _vroom vroom_ noises from the floor of the back seat. Suddenly someone touches my arm that was hanging over the side of the satomobile and I jump. "Ah! They've got me!" I scream, forgetting that we're in a game. I look to see what attacker has grabbed my arm, but it's only Korra, her blue eyes and smile beaming at me. She rests her crossed arms on the side of the car and lays her chin on them, making herself be directly at my height, only inches away from my face. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Oh, hi Korra…"

"Korra! You're gonna get us caught!" Meelo shouts, popping up from the back seat and wailing his hands in the air, "Are you trying to get us killed!"

Korra laughs lightly, and it warms my heart, "No Meelo, I wouldn't want that, but you've been out here for a long time, do you mind if Bolin and I have the car for a while?"

Ikki stands up, "Aw, do we have to? He's the best getaway driver we've had! He's so much better than Jinora!"

"Hey!" Jinora pipes in standing up as well. "Maybe the sun has gotten to your head… maybe we should go inside."

"But Jinora… you're no fun!" Meelo and Ikki say in unison.

I can't help but laugh, "Okay guys, how about you let Korra and I play in the car for a while and I promise I'll come back soon to be your getaway driver again?"

"Alright but you gotta pinky swear!" Meelo says, sticking his pinky in my face. I take it willingly, then in squeezing it, find his pinky to be oddly moist and let go quickly, making a slight grimace, that Korra of course catches, and she chuckles again.

"Okay, we'll see you soon Bolin," Jinora says as she herds her younger siblings back into the house.

"So what do you want to do?" I say, starting to open my door to get out, but Korra just closes it, walks around to the passenger side, and gets in the passenger seat, "Korra?"

"You said we were going to play in the car," Korra smiles, buckling her seat belt. This time I swear I see my blush's reflection on her face. "I mean," she clears her throat, "We could just drive around or something."

I rub the back of my neck with my hand, "Look, the thing is, I can't actually drive."

She looks at me baffled, "What do you mean?"

"I never had money for a satomobile, so I never saw the point in learning…"

She looks at me, and the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile, "It's okay, I don't know how to drive either, why don't we just pretend."

I perk up. She's willing to play with me? "Where do you want to go, m'lady?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and pretend to shift the car into gear.

"How about a nice drive through the park?" She leans back in her seat.

"The park it is." I pretend to turn the wheel and drive over the bridge that goes over the stream. I point out things along the way, and she _oohs _and _ahhs _appropriately.

"This is really nice Bolin, thanks," she says as we 'drive' along the river.

"Korra, don't even mention it," I smile.

Eventually I pretend to park at the edge of the park, on the top of the hill that looks over the whole scene. "Isn't this a great view?" I glance sideways at Korra, and she's staring at me. "Korra, are you okay?"

She's biting her lip, but she looks away quickly. Only then does she answer, "I'm great, and yes, this is beautiful, you can even see the hobo in the bush" she lets out a giggle. Not a laugh, not a chuckle, but a _giggle._

I feel daring. I yawn, and instead of retracting my arm, I let it fall around her shoulders. "You know that you can see the same stars here as you can from the Air Temple?" She doesn't shrug me off. Instead, she leans into me and lifts her head to the dark sky. When did it get to be night?

"You spend a lot of time at the Air Temple do you?"

I look at her even though her eyes are fixed on the stars, "Some, I'd like to spend more though, you see there's a girl that lives there… and she's… she's just really special."

Her head snaps to look at me, "Really? You still think that girl is special, even after all you two have been through?"

I turn away from her and breathe deeply in and out, "Yeah," I sigh, "Jinora's really special."

"Bolin!" Korra's fuming and her face has gone beet red, but I refuse to look directly at her; I can barely keep a straight face just seeing her with my peripheral vision. "She's just a child! How could you, you shouldn't be here! You should leave…" She starts to unbuckle her seatbelt but my hand stops her, and when she looks up, her eyes meet mine.

"Korra, calm down, I'm kidding," my hand lingers on hers, "You have to know the girl I'm talking about is you."

"Really, even after everything I've done? Even after how much I've hurt you? Even after Mako and I…" she lets her sentence die and instead chooses to stare deep into my eyes, I have to turn away from the intensity in hers.

"Really," I gulp, it's taking everything I have to force my words out without sounding eager or desperate, "I still think you're the one Kor…"

My sentence is halted when she grabs my chin and turns it so my lips meet hers. Her lips are so supple, so warm and moist. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it is a perfect few seconds, and when I open my eyes, she's staring at me, bashfully, her cheeks a deep crimson.

"Um…?" is all I can manage to let out.

She opens her mouth to say something, but instead Tenzin's is the voice we hear.

"They're WHAT!" His yell makes us both jump. Tenzin yelling? He soon appears at the door to the main building and is storming toward us, giving me a death stare. I freeze, and I swear I loose what little pigment I had to my skin. "You two are fooling around out here! On my property! In a car! In front of my children!" I can almost see steam coming out of his ears like in those old comics I have in my room. I realize he was directing his words and me, but it's Korra who answers.

"What!" She stands up, getting out of the car and walking around it to come between Tenzin and me.

When Tenzin is about to speak, Jinora runs frantically out the door, using her airbending to help quicken her propulsion towards them.

"Daddy! Daddy no!" She stops between Korra and Tenzin. "I don't know why you're upset, but all I meant was that they were fooling around with the car. Like playing with it, like Ikki, Meelo and I do. Don't be upset! Teenagers like to make believe too!" She hugs her dad tightly and his expression softens, but he's still glaring at me.

Though this time his question isn't directed at me, he maintains eye contact, "Korra, where were you in this 'make believe' scenario?"

"We were taking a drive through the park," she says quickly, but not too quickly to cause suspicion.

"Yeah," I find my voice, "I mean, yes, sir." I get out of the car and instead lean on the door. "We were watching the hobo fish, and scoffing at the protesters and everything."

Tenzin finally looks away from me and turns his head to Korra, "Well alright then." He turns and stalks away, as Jinora pesters him to tell her what he thought was going on.

Korra relaxes into the side of the car and finds my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. "So…" she says, looking down at my hand.

"So?"

She looks up at me and smiles, "You're welcome back on the island anytime you want."

I hug her, and I can feel her melt into my embrace. Her heat spreads through me, and I can feel those all-too-familiar butterflies exploring my stomach again. I release her, and she looks up at me.

"Thanks, I'll hold you too that," I say as my thumb grazes her chin. I look up at the sky and back at the house. "It's getting pretty dark though; you should probably head in and I should get back to Mako."

She follows my glance to the house and rubs her arm, "Yeah, you're probably right."

We stand there awkwardly for a minute, me shuffling my feet, her rubbing her arm refusing to make eye contact with me.

I sigh, "Well, I guess I should be going," my thumb indicates towards the ferry that is about to dock for the last trip to the mainland. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

All of a sudden, she puts her hand on my shoulder and uses it to leverage herself up to kiss me again on my lips. The same feelings spread over me and I'm speechless, the butterflies swirling frantically within my stomach. And again, all too soon, our lips separate.

Before I can break free of the daze she left me in, Korra's halfway to the main building calling back to me, "Yep! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight!"

I turn my head and watch her go back into the house and close the door behind her, still in half a daze. Only at the ferry's last warning horn do I break out of my stupor and run frantically towards it, back to the mainland, and away from my love, but just for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

It's been over a week since we first kissed, but I can still feel it, feel her: her lips, her heat. And every time our eyes meet, those feelings burn themselves back into me.

Practice has been halted since Amon basically blew up the stadium, and we've all moved into the Air Temple. Which really, I can't complain about; all the more reason to see Korra, and feel those emotions and relive those short touches once more.

But since we haven't told the airbenders, it's hard for us to actually be together. Mako and Asami know, so when we randomly disappear or make up excuses that would never hold up if questioned they just share a look and a faint smile and let us carry on.

And it's not like we're being devious, we just don't actually have any other good reason to spend time alone, and we're worried that if Tenzin finds out that Korra and I are together he'll make us move off of the island. Well, at least make me and probably Mako move out; he'd probably let Asami stay.

Because of this, we've only spent time alone, the two of us, in the evenings. We usually go for walks along the bay or we just hang around her room, or if Mako has snuck off into Asami's room we can be in my brother's and my room. Or, if they're off on the mainland on a date, but most of Asami's father's assets were frozen, so she doesn't have all that much money anymore and she can't take Mako on fancy dates, although she has begun to run Future Industries, so she is making some money. So sometimes we get my room.

It's not like we are trying to hide our relationship, I mean, I guess we are, but it's not like we're doing it because we're ashamed or doing anything we shouldn't be doing. I mean, we've fallen asleep together, on accident and luckily Mako came and got me out of Korra's room before Tenzin went to wake her up for airbending practice, but we don't "sleep" together. So, I don't know, I'm rambling, why am I rambling to myself?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It's one of those nights again, cold and crisp, and the air temple is in complete silence, except for me walking around the corridors. Although I've done this a hundred times, I still manage to stumble and falter my way to Korra's room. I always find myself thanking the spirits that the airbenders are minimalists and don't have much in the ways of furniture in the halls, otherwise I'd be bruised and broken many times over as I work my way once again.

Korra's door is closed but not latched when I reach her room; this way when I open the door, there won't be a 'click' from having to turn the handle. I open it to find her sitting on the end of her bed, waiting for me, and she smiles up at me while I enter the room. My heart flutters, and my warmth spreads over my body. She quickly looks back down.

"Hey Korra," I speak in a hushed tone as I put the door back the same way I found it. I turn around and notice that Korra has her hair down and is loosely braiding it. I amble over to her and sit behind her, letting my arms surround her.

"Hey Bolin," she leans back slightly, letting some of her weight fall on me, and I don't mind. I love the feeling of her, her warmth, her soft hair as it brushes against my collarbone that my tank top leaves exposed. I lean my head on her shoulder and rub my chin and light stubble against her shirt. I probably should have shaved before coming over, but I didn't want to try to stumble to Mako and my bathroom, which was the opposite direction of Korra's room, and then have to stumble here.

I watch her braid her hair and unbraid it. She's obviously not trying to work it in a specific way, but rather keep her hands busy as her mind does work of its own. I find myself searching her hands' movements for some indication of what fills her mind. I look to her face for more answers, but find her hair is blocking most of her expression. I move my hand from where it was perched on her shoulder and use it to brush her hair behind one of her ears. I can see the slight blush flush her cheek, but can't make out much more.

"Korra," I find myself cooing to her like I do to Pabu and I mentally not how strange it is. I clear my throat. "Korra, what'cha thinkin' 'bout so hard? You barely notice your gorgeous boyfriend who is trying to figure you out."

She sighs, but it's not in agitation or sadness, in fact, it almost sounds happy, if a sigh can sound happy. She stops playing with her hair and turns her head to look up at me. "I like having you so close." She pulls my arms tighter around her.

"Close as in on the island or close as in," I give her a squeeze, "close?"

"Both," she sighs. I can tell that she has something else on her mind; something troubling her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She tenses slightly, turning her head and picking at her hair again, "What do you mean?"

I sigh and drop the topic; she'll talk if she wants to. I readjust how I'm sitting, "You know, it's weird…"

"What's weird?" She asks, still not looking at me.

"Not practicing anymore. Not probending, or having meets, or being teammates anymore," I say.

She relaxes, but still doesn't look up. "I know, it is weird."

"Though I guess it's probably for the best."

At this she looks at me and it's my turn to avert my eyes.

"Why is that?" She asks. And I can feel my cheeks begin to burn before I even start to answer.

"You know, with us being… us… and… if we were on a team… I just don't know how well everything would be… I don't know how well I'd do…"

She turns around completely, sitting in my lap but breaking my hold on her. My arms held in the air for a brief moment before I let them fall to my sides. I finally meet her eyes and they're asking me to continue to explain.

"You know, I don't know if I could watch you take hits…" I'm lying and I know she realizes it. I blush deeper thinking about the real reasons.

She thumps me lightly on my chest, "Bolin, come on, tell me."

I roll my eyes and head together, "Fine." I huff, but I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. I sigh, trying to muster the energy, "I don't know if I'd be able to focus, I might be distracted by your movements, or if you fell down or off I'd think about you for a split second before anything else…" I sigh once more and take in a final deep breath. "And I don't know if I could change with you anymore… or be there while you change…" My cheeks are ablaze, as if Korra had her hands against my cheeks and was attempting to firebend through them.

I look into her eyes and although there's a slight toying laugh in them, they're soft, and they're smiling at me as much as her lips are. Her hands have placed themselves around my head, and her thumbs are brushing against my cheeks. I can't hold her gaze anymore so I drop my eyes and lean my forehead against hers.

"Bolin…" her voice is low but confident, and begs my eyes to drag back up to meet hers and they comply, with or without my approval. As my eyes meet hers she closes the distance between us. Her chest is against mine as we sit, and her lips are lightly, let strongly pressed against mine and her eyes flutter shut.

I'm stunned shocked, but I really shouldn't be at this point. She's assertive and rash, but I know her, I know her all and well. I relax and let my eyes glide shut and put myself into the kiss. My hand moves from her waist to the back of her neck, holding her head against mine, letting the tips of my fingers play with her hair. My other hand presses into her lower back, bringing her as flush against me as our current position allows. My tongue instinctively breaks through her lips and she emits a small gasp, causing me to immediately draw my tongue back. But I feel her smirk against my lips and soon her tongue has weaseled its way into my mouth, in search of my tongue.

All of a sudden she pulls away, a sly smile on her lips. I'm sure I appear dazed and probably a bit hurt and eager, though I wish I could for once not be an open book. But Korra doesn't seem to mind; she never seems to mind who or how I am.

"I love you." The words escape from my lips and immediately I freeze, and so does Korra. I don't know whether I wish that I could take it back, or whether I'm happy that I am finally telling her how I feel. It's like a weight has been lifted from me, but another one has forced my wide eyes to stay focused on Korra's face, her expression, her all seeing, all exposing eyes. And right now, for once, I can't read the emotion in them.

Until they soften, and so does her face, and her mouth that had dropped in shock into an agape 'oh' now curves up delicately at the edges into a smile. And she shocks me even more.

"I love you too Bolin." She says, a little shakily, but there is no question or doubt in her tone. She is sure of herself, as she always is, and her lips come falling back into mine. And her hand pushes gently at my chest, asking me to lean back so that we may lie down together. And I oblige, as I usually do whenever Korra asks me to do something, or has some idea she wants to run with.

As she settles herself on top of me, not breaking from the kiss, her hands grip my sides, playing with the ribbing on my shirt. She starts to pull it up, dragging her fingers against my bare flesh as the fabric punches against my collarbone. She leaves my shirt their and lets her fingertips run along my chest, my abdomen, tracing along my muscles, both the well-defined and the faint, and also making her own patterns along my skin. And although I will never admit it, I am dreadfully ticklish, and it takes all my will power not to wrench away from her cool touch that leaves my skin burning beneath it, and my nerves shrieking for both relief and more. She hits a particularly sensitive patch of skin on my lower sternum and I inadvertently break the kiss and wrench my head back in an attempt not to make a movement that will throw her off of me. She stops moving her hands and instead rests them on my ribcage and props herself up.

Her eyes meet mine and she smirks at me, "I always forget how _not_ ticklish you are."

Okay, so she knows my secret. I smile back at her and prop myself up on my elbows to bring my face closer to hers. "Kor-ra," I whine, forcing my voice only to show some of the fiery pleasurable pain the rest of me is feeling.

She nuzzles my nose with her own, letting her girly, cuddly side, which the rest of the world rarely sees, escape into the open. But her normal assertive side quickly takes rein again, and her lips are back against mine and she's tugging at my shirt again. I know she wants me to let her take it off, but my hands stay have found her waist again and I don't feel like giving in just yet. She runs one hand back and forth, up and down my chest, while the other continues to tug the fabric. She's hoping that she'll catch me again and my ticklishness will force me to give in to what she wants. But I've composed myself, and I just smile against her lips as our tongues war for dominance.

Finally she gives up and pulls away pouting at me, with polarcub-puppy eyes, her hand still desperately trying to pull the fabric up. I sit up and let her drag my shirt over my head, and I quickly pull hers off as well. Her bindings are bright in the dark room.

I pull her back to lie down with me, and draw her close. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck. She clutches herself to me, and I hold on tight to her as well. We're very comfortable like this, lying in each other's arms. She crawls higher on me and kisses my cheek. I turn my head, which is on her pillow, and we just stare at each other, my smile mirroring hers and vice versa. She drags her nails down my chest, catching me off guard, and watches me writhe in the combination of the sensations of pleasure and need. I kiss her fiercely, probably rougher than I should, but she matches my passion, and we lean into each other, both with a side against the bed, a head on the pillow and our bodies impossibly close to each other.

If we were any closer we'd be… but no, I don't let myself think about us like that. We both know that no matter how passionate we are, no matter how much we love each other, we both aren't ready to risk it all for the heat, the rawness, the exposure and the pleasure that would happen if 'we were any closer.' We just enjoy what we are ready for: our bodies wrapping around each other with only light clothing separating our most intimate parts, our tongues intertwining and playfully fighting with each other, our breathing and heartbeats synchronizing.

Eventually we calm down and come up for air, but we don't separate. We stay close together, hugging each other comfortably, so comfortably. Somehow through the course of events the blankets have wound up on top of us, and my shoes have found their way to the floor. Her feet rub against my calves and my hand runs along her side down her hip and her leg, and back up to her cheek. I roll back onto my back and she follows to be placed on top once again, she curls into my chest and settles herself. She loves me, and I love her. And although we both know we shouldn't, we no longer have a choice, nor the ability to realize how bad this will turn out, and we fall asleep, happily, each lying with the one we love.


End file.
